This invention relates generally to the field of pet watering devices, and more particularly to a self cooling water bowl for pets.
It is known that pets as well as all animals need to drink water on a regular basis to maintain their lives.
Pet owners feed water to their pets, such a dog or a cat, by leaving a bowl of water in a convenient location. When the pet is thirsty, he or she drinks a quantity of water from the bowl.
Although this method is adequate during cool weather, there are occasions during hot weather periods where the water in the bowl becomes warmer than is healthy for the pet. Clinical tests have shown that pets prefer cooler water during hot days because it helps to lower there overall body temperature and thereby become more comfortable. It is a known fact that if a pet becomes too hot it can lead to heat stress and ultimatly heat stroke. Pet water bowls that exist currently do not have the ability to cool the water contained in the bowl to the degree that is preferable during hot weather conditions.